The Legend of Lothlórien
by galafael
Summary: Several elves of Lothlórien set out with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the men of Rohan towards Helm's Deep. What awaits them on the road?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: For those of you who know me, this isn't my kind of fic...or wasn't my kind of fic, until now, and now it is my kind of fic, but I still write the other fics that are my kind of fic...*sees the audience staring at her blankly* Ok...I write HP fics...this is my first LotR fic...Read and review, and all will be well...if you flame me, I will come after you with my beautiful elf love, Legolas and his gorgeous Ranger friend, Aragorn. Comprende? *stares at the screaming audience, who is trying to get away as fast as possible* I think you get the point.  
  
~*~*~Galafael~*~*~  
  
  
I sat upon the back of Arod, riding swiftly across the fields of Rohan. The only sounds I heard were the sounds of hooves beating around me. My bow was strung across my back, ready to be pulled in an instant, and I could already see the signs of the raging battle ahead. It occured to me that I was putting a long, immortal life on the line to save Middle Earth, and so was Legolas. I tightened my arms around his waist. We would die together or not at all.  
I am Galafael, fair elf maiden of Lothlórien. I was sent by Galadriel herself to help in the war against Sauron. I was one of the best archers in the Golden Wood. I could only think of two more who possessed the skills I possessed with a bow in my hand. My sister, Morgaerial, and my good friend, Dûnathiel. My sister was here with me...Dûnathiel had left long ago to wander Middle Earth on her own. I never knew what had become of her. I began to look around for my sister, and spotted her ahead, riding side by side with Eómer.  
"To the ready, fair Galafael! The Orcs are many, and we are but few." Legolas' voice snapped me out of my reverie. I looked at the scene ahead blankly, and watched as Aragorn hewed the head off of an Orc with Anduril, his much-loved sword. I drew my bow, and Legolas did the same. I quickly fitted an arrow to the string and got ready. As we drew closer, we uttered battle cries of our native lands.  
"Mirkwood!" Legolas cried, loosing an arrow into an oncoming horde of Orcs and lodging it in one's throat.  
"Lothlórien!" I yelled, loosing my own arrow, a gilded one from the Lady herself, into the same horde of Orcs. Before much more time had passed, Legolas and I had layed the whole group of Orcs to the ground around our feet. We looked up from the carnage in time to watch Gimli hew the last Orc to bits.  
I leapt lightly from the horse and began collecting my arrows. Legolas did the same. None of my arrows were damaged, of course, because they're magic arrows, and I wiped them of the Orc blood and placed them in the sheath. When we were finished, we leapt back up onto the horse and set out with the rest of the surviving members or our party. Many lay dead, arrows sticking out of their backs. I saw, with my keen elf eyes, that none of the dead possessed the silver hair and beautiful face the elves of my race, including my sister and I, possessed, so I was filled with happiness.   
I tossed my own silver hair behind my shoulder, the wind picking it up and sweeping it back. As night fell on the plains of Rohan, our party went swiftly toward Helm's Deep.  
  
After three more hours of riding, Gandalf bid us rest. We sent the horses away to graze, and made our camp at the foot of a mountain nearby. I was getting tired, but Gimli wanted the latest news from Lothlórien, and I did not disappoint him. Legolas laughed as the dwarf inquired (for the millionth time) how Lady Galadriel was doing. Finally, as I began to nod off, Legolas sent the dwarf away.  
"Better get your rest now, Galafael. A long ride lies ahead...two more days from here to Helm's Deep." I sighed, and looked at the other elf next to me.  
"I wonder if any horses were saved in the battle, and where my sister is. I miss her terribly." I began to look around, but most of the camp was sleeping, save Aragorn and Gandalf, who were sitting together, talking.  
"No horses were saved...the Orcs did a clean job. Your sister is fine. We are the only three elves of the group. Someone would have told us if she had fallen in battle." I nodded at him and he smiled. We lay down, side by side, to get some rest.  
  
Early the next morning, I awoke to find an empty space next to me. Legolas was gone, and from the look of the dozing horses, there was one missing. He had taken Arod. I got up and walked over to Aragorn, who was keeping watch, hood drawn over his face.  
"Hail, Galafael! What wakes you at this time?" He looked very weary, as if he had had no sleep since they left Lothlórien. My heart softened.  
"It is still early...several hours until daybreak at least. Let me borrow Hasufel, and I will find Legolas. We will finish the watch. You can rest." He smiled at me.   
"The horse is all yours, kind Galafael." I smiled back, and quickly mounted the horse. I began to gallop across the plains, having sighted a figure on the nearest hilltop. I pushed Hasufel to his limit, flying across the land quickly and easily. I was at the hilltop in no time.  
"Legolas." I walked up behind him, following his line of sight. He was staring at Mount Doom, and the fiery expanse of Mordor. "Legolas, there was nothing you could have done. They should not have ventured forth on their own. They will meet many challenges, but they will do fine. They seemed strong at Lothlórien."  
"Everything has changed now. The Ring is changing Frodo. I sense it." He looked at me, blue eyes filled with tears.  
"Well, I believe he will do fine. Now, back to camp. I offered us to take over the watch so Aragorn could rest." I leapt lightly onto Hasufel and galloped away, Legolas on Arod at my heels. We raced back to camp just in time. Aragorn was falling asleep quickly. As we returned, he walked over everyone to the corner nearest Gandalf and quickly fell asleep. Legolas and I sat, speaking naught, and stared at the ugly land that is Mordor.  
  
  
"Legolas?" I had a question. He looked at me, startled that I had broken the silence so abruptly. "Tell me of the Hobbits." Never will I ask that of anyone again. He spoke until daybreak about being chosen for the Company of the Ring, and the Ringbearer, Frodo, and their hobbit friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin. I felt only pity for the little Hobbits after the end of the story, the attack where Merry and Pippin were captured and Boromir killed.   
I touched Legolas' shoulder gently, feeling his pain. These were his friends he was talking about, and it obviously hurt him badly to speak of this. There was no time to dwell on it, however. The sun was rising, and we woke the rest of the group. Before long, we were on the trail again, heading ever closer to Helm's Deep.  
The sun was high over our heads when I saw a figure ahead, standing in the path. I whispered to Legolas, who looked.   
"Looks like another elf maiden from Lothlórien. She's wearing the silvery elven cloak and has the same silver hair." I urged him to push the horse faster, and we began to reach the maiden quickly. When we came close enough for me to distinguish her, I screamed her name. Legolas winced.  
"Dûnathiel! Dûnathiel!" The girl peered into the group, and, glimpsing my silver hair, screamed my name also.  
"Galafael!" We reached her, and I leapt off the horse and embraced her.  
"I sense we are witnessing the first meeting between two good elf friends for a long time." Gandalf smiled down at me. At that moment, my sister broke through the ranks of men on her horse, Lighthoof. Dûnathiel's horses whinnyed softly, and Lighthoof nickered in return. Morgaeriel hugged me, and stood to face Dûnathiel.  
"Hail, maiden! We've missed you in Lothlórien these recent years." Dûnathiel laughed.  
"To elves of fair Lothlórien, the past 200 years are recent." The men laughed also. I smiled at them, and they at me. Most of them had never seen an elf from Lothlórien in their life, much less three of us. Legolas rode forward and dismounted in a leap, coming down next to me. I saw the approving glance in Dûnathiel 's eyes, and I resolved to tell her that he was the bane of my existence, but not now.  
Actually, I believed she could tell. There were fell feelings exchanged between us, mind to mind, eye to eye, but they quickly passed. We embraced once more, and she, noticing I had no horse, offered me her extra. I looked at Legolas, and he nodded, so I leapt up. The horse was quick and gentle, and I quickly named her Winghoof.   
Legolas and I raced over the plains, neck and neck. I threw my head back and laughed, and my hair streamed out for several feet behind me. This was the happiest I had been in years. Dûnathiel and Morgaeriel pulled their horses up next to me, and together, we rode the path toward Helm's Deep, far ahead of the rest of the group.  
We rode ever closer to Helm's Deep, but did not reach it. We set up camp at the foot of yet another mountain. I was busying myself making beds for myself, Legolas, Morgaeriel and Dûnathiel, when something struck me. There was something dangerous very near to us. I leapt up and ran to where Morgaeriel and Legolas, the good friends that they had become, were walking the plains, leading the poor tired horses to water. I reached them just as they reached the stream.  
"Legolas! Morgaeriel! Something fell is afoot. I can feel it." They both nodded.   
"I felt it too, dear sister...but what is it?" Morgaeriel looked at me, worried. Legolas and I both looked to the road leading to Helm's Deep, and I screamed. Legolas nodded to me, and I ran back to camp to alert everyone.  
I ran into camp waving my bow, and everyone looked at me, startled.  
"Troll...road...Helm's Deep...coming here." I was slightly panicked, and Aragorn sprang up, followed by the rest of the men. I had a feeling that the men would follow him into the Cracks of Doom if he told them to. I shook it off and pulled my bow. Legolas saw, and leaving the horses, he and Morgaeriel came running, bows also pulled. We rushed the troll, and he stopped, startled. He had to be about ten times my size, and I was one of the tallest in the bunch. We also stopped, and the troll began to talk.  
"Who dares stop Tye'thalos from reaching Isengard?" Aragorn stepped out, and Eómer called him back.  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Gondor, forbids you to pass this point." I gasped, and Legolas quieted me.  
"He'll take care of it...I've known Aragorn for a long time now, and he never backs down." I looked at him, and he smiled. We both looked back at Aragorn, who was standing defiantly in front of the troll.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, that wasn't great, so this shows that I already know that it wasn't my best fic, so you don't have to tell me. Just so you know, if you've forgotten, if you flame me, I will come after you with my elf love, Legolas, and his gorgeous Ranger friend, Aragorn. *throws back her silver hair and smiles* Have a good time reviewing! *waves gaily and rides off with Legolas*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, not even my sister, the troll, or my best friend. I only own myself. These other characters that are obviously NOT in the LotR novel are based on real people, and they own themselves. They happen to be dear friends of mine, and they won't be the last of my friends to be in this fic. All the other characters such as Legolas, Aragorn, Eómer, Gandalf, Arod and any toher names that are familiar are owned by J. R. R Tolkien, whom I am obviously not. If I were J. R. R. Tolkien, I would be dead.  
  
Thank yous!  
  
Amy- Amy, I put you first because you mean more to me than a lot of the people I know, and I'm very glad to know you and have you as a friend. You make a great character, and I can't wait to write part 2, in which bad stuff happens and we get...never mind, I'll tell you at school! Much love, Dûnathiel!  
Kayla- Please don't be offended that I put Amy first....she's been a really good friend to me even before I knew you. I still think you're awesome, and you make study hall ten times more fun...all I had to do on Friday was bug Tye, and that got boring...the same bad thing that happens to Amy and I happens in Part 2 to you also, so I really can't wait to start! Much love, Morgaeriel!  
Tye- You make a great troll! And no matter what, you're fun to talk to in study hall. I'm not telling you much love, that would just be weird. You're not an elf, and I only love elves...you're a troll, fighting for the other side! *sticks out her tounge, then laughs* Bye, Tye'thalos!  
Angie- I know you're not even in the story yet, but you will also be...um...the bad thing will happen to you to! I can't wait to write about you...I have a feeling that you will make a great elf...Much love, Ainaernilien! 


	2. The Legend of Lothlórien: A Journey Gone...

A/N: Wow...part 2! I didn't think I would even make this part. I was planning on squishing the whole story into one chappie, but people would have stopped reading to fall asleep and drool on their keyboard, that's how long it would have been. Also, in this fic, the POV must switch from 1st to 3rd person. That way, all the action gets covered.  
  
Second installment of "The Legend of Lothlórien", which follows part of the Company of the Ring (Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Merry and Pippin), the Men of Rohan, and a newly formed group, which continues to grow, the Company of the Wood (Galafael {Me}, Dûnathiel {Amy}, Morgaeriel {Kayla}, and two new members in this chappie, Ainaernilien {Mylaea}, and Celenathil {Celenathil-the-Elf} ).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except myself. I don't even own the names of the Company of the Wood, or the troll! The troll is my friend Tye, and the company is me and three of my friends! The names came from www.barrowdowns.com, the coolest LotR site ever! Actually, I own the Company too...I thought that up...I just don't own the members... *looks at the blank looks in the audience* I'll start this now.  
I stood, rooted to the spot, watching as Aragorn lifted his sword as if to strike. I was terrified, and Legolas was watching intently, terrified also. Aragorn, a 6 foot man, was facing off with a 30 foot monster. I suddenly felt small, very small. The troll, Tye'thalos, lifted his club, and he and Aragorn stared at each other, silent. I could feel the tension...hell, I could probably shoot the tension with an arrow!  
Eómer stood, face drawn, as Aragorn stared at the troll. I could feel Morgaeriel standing next to me, shaking. She was also afraid. She liked to talk with Aragorn. He fascinated her immensly. She could not bear the thought of his dying. We all stood, silently, as that moment spanned over hours, days, and years. I feared it would never end. Finally, Aragorn lunged at the troll, lobbing his arm off. The troll roared and staggered around, then fell, bleeding badly, and we left him for dead.   
I rushed forward to hug Aragorn, and Morgaeriel and Dûnathiel followed. Everyone rushed to Aragorn's side, and Legolas walked up to me, peeling me off of Aragorn to hug me. We were in high spirits. Aragorn had saved us. Little did he know, it wouldn't be the last time he had to risk himself for our lives....  
I reveled in Legolas' embrace, never wanting to let go. I felt safe and secure in the arms of the gorgeous Elven prince...why should I leave? Aragorn gave me a good reason.   
"Time to move...we must go fast...leave all that can be spared behind. We must make it to Helm's Deep before nightfall." I glanced at the sky. It was easily only three hours until dusk. What Aragorn was asking was near to impossible! "Ride fast, ride hard." His voice sounded over everyone elses.  
I couldn't leave anything behind. I hadn't had much in the first place. We traveled with some lembas, our swords, our bows, and ourselves. I hopped upon Winghoof, and commanded the horse to ride.  
The horse started off with the grace and agility of a swan, the speed of an arrow. I rode like lightning next to Legolas, and together we rode the way to Helm's Deep.  
The group arrived, horse by horse, and I waited with Legolas for Aragorn, Morgaeriel and Dûnathiel. When they arrived, I took leave of Legolas and headed to the room the women of Rohan had prepared for us. We got quite a shock when we got there.  
An elven-maid sat on my bed, clothed in the same attire I had bore through battle. I stopped dead in my tracks, being pushed forward slightly by Morgaeriel and Dûnathiel, who had crashed head-on into me at my unexpected halt. They both shook their heads, and gaped at the elven-maid. After several moments of staring, I found my voice.  
"Ainaernilien."  
  
The beautiful elf stood, and I walked over to her, embracing her. Dûnathiel and Morgaeriel looked at us in utter disbelief, but they walked over also.   
"I've missed you guys. I come with news from the Lady of the Wood. She said it was of utmost importance." Just as she was about to tell us, there came a loud noise from behind us. We spun around to see Legolas walking in, nursing his toe.   
"Doorways in Helm's Deep are not to be trusted." I walked over to him, giggling silently, and embraced him, then promptly dragged him over to meet Ainaernilien.   
"Legolas, this is another old friend from the Wood. Ainaernilien, meet a new friend, Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Northern Mirkwood." Ainaernilien bowed, and so did Legolas. She looked stunned.  
"It is our custom to bow to the ladies." Legolas smiled at her stunned expression as he righted himself. I smiled at the new look on her face. She was smitten. I excused myself and walked out of the room with Legolas, taking excruciating care to keep him away from the doorway.  
  
Later, at dinner, we sat at the table, Legolas speaking quietly with Aragorn, and I chattering lightly, as is the custom with Elves, with Ainaernilien and my other friends. At the end of dinner, Gandalf stood, taking all of our attention away from each other. We stared at him as he began to speak.   
"Tomorrow, as early as we can, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, and myself will be taking the Company of the Wood and several hundred of the men of Rohan to Minas Tirith to aid in the defense of the great city." I looked at my silver haired friends. The Company of the Wood? Was that us?  
After dinner, Ainaernilien caught up with me in the passageway to our room.   
"I need to give you this message. You must prevent this." I nodded, and we went into the room. We sat on our beds, and she began to talk.   
"So, what's the message?"  
"The Lady of the Wood sends this message.   
*Let not the little ones take the watch.*" I waited, listening for the rest.  
After a moment, I spoke. "Is that all?" She nodded. I stood. "I will tell Aragorn." I walked out of the door and down the passage. Preoccupied with the message, I was not paying attention, and walked right into Legolas. I stumbled, silver hair spilling across the front of my face, and he grabbed the front of my shoulders, steadying me.   
I pushed the hair out of my eyes and looked at him.  
"Where were you going in such a hurry?" He brushed a loose lock of hair behind my ear, and I almost melted beneath his touch. He watched me, slightly amused. "Well, wherever you were going, forget it. I want to talk to you." With that, he took my arm and led me to his room.  
We stayed up until all hours of the night talking, although, if you ask Aragorn, he'll tell you differently. I told him of the Lady's warning, which he seemed very interested in.   
"Let not the little ones take the watch..." He repeated it softly, and I sat by, staring at him as he repeated it, over and over. "Little ones....she means the Hobbits!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room. Everyone else was sleeping, save one person.   
Aragorn stood in the empty hall, staring out a window toward the plains below. We walked up to him, and told him of the Lady's message. He furrowed his brow, but said naught. We stood next to him, eyes on his face. He seemed troubled. We all stayed at the window to watch the sun rise, and then walked to the rooms, waking the others.   
Ainaernilien walked out of the room and into the hall, silver dress accenting the glint in her long hair. She saw Aragorn and stopped dead. I pointed to her, and Legolas looked. I had seen the look before. Morgaeriel told me it was the look she saw every time I laid eyes on Legolas. Aina was in love.  
I jumped onto my horse and stroked her long mane. She nickered softly and I patted her nose.   
"We'll be off soon, girl. I promise that you will have lots of time to run." She didn't really agree with Helm's Deep. Winghoof, I could already tell, was not the kind to coop up. Legolas rode up next to me as I spoke to the horse and laid a hand on my shoulder. A shiver ran through my body, and he felt it. He pulled his hand away and pulled my face close to his.  
"Don't be so scared....I don't bite."  
I was visibly shaking, and Legolas was enjoying it. At that moment, Aragorn rode up.  
"Legolas!" Legolas let go of my face and turned to look at Aragorn. "Go help Gimli. He's having problems with packing." Legolas obediantly rode away, looking over his shoulder and winking at me. Aragorn was smiling at the look of relief on my face.  
"Thank you so much! That might have gone farther if you hadn't come along!" Aragorn's face turned somber once again. "I must say Aragorn, I prefer the smile." He did not appear amused.  
"Galafael, may I speak with you?" I nodded, and we rode to a secluded spot. "Legolas told me last night in the hall that you were the first person he felt so strongly about. Legolas absolutely loves you. He just has a funny way of showing it. Elves are bad with emotions, you know that." Aragorn finished and looked at me. My heart was skipping beats, and I swore he could hear it. "I can tell our Elven prince isn't the only one with those feelings." I muttered something under my breath.   
Naturally, Aragorn heard me. "I thought you liked him. Ever since the day I defeated the troll, I've known. The way you were holding on to him, it was like he was your lifesaver. And the look on his face was not to be denied...he wanted you. He's waiting for you in the entrance hall...he and I worked this whole thing out already." I turned and rode away without a word about their setting this up. Aragorn watched my retreating back, but said nothing.  
At the gates, I dismounted and walked in. Legolas was looking out the window, waiting for me, a sole figure clad in brown and green in a large, empty stone hall. I walked up, but he never turned. My footfalls were as light as dew, and not until I reached him did he hear me. He turned around and stared at me. I don;t know how, but I found my voice.  
"I love you." He wrapped his arms around my slender waist and kissed me, and it felt like everything was being unleashed. Aragorn stood in the doorway, a smile on his face. I felt the happiest I had been in years, and I eagerly accepted the gorgeous princes kiss. When we broke apart, we found all of the departing company, not just Aragorn, watching us. As we stepped forward, hand in hand, they began to clap. The sunlight broke through the clouds and shined through the window, illuminating us.  
A new princess was unveiled.  
I rode next to Legolas, one hand in his, and we took the road to Minas Tirith together. Aragorn rode on my other side, at my invitation. He had blushed, and I had laughed. I had assured him that I was still Galafael. He had looked me in the eyes and told me that I may have still been Galafael, but now, I was going to be Galafael Greenleaf, queen of Northern Mirkwood. It had been my turn to blush. Aragorn was a lot more normal than I had assumed. He had always seemed older and more brazen than most of us.  
After several hours of riding, night fell, and Aragorn decided it was time to rest. I was so happy that I had forgotten about the Lady's words, and said nothing when Aragorn put Pippin on guard. I sat up with the rest of the Company of the Wood and Legolas, resting my head on his shoulder. We didn't know Pippin was on guard, of course, and we stole to our own corner.   
Legolas set up a bed for us, and I climbed in, followed by my prince. My friends were busying themselves making beds. They had scattered their beds around ours, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they climbed in. We fell asleep, oblivious to the person left to guard us.  
Several hours later, I felt Legolas leave my arms. I rolled over and went back to sleep. The happiness I felt was overloading my keen senses, and I couldn't hear the horde that was coming. It was then that I realized that Pippin had been put on guaard and had fallen asleep, and that was also when I realized something was wrong. I bolted up, grabbing my bow, and ran to join Legolas.  
"Yrch." He had reverted to our language, I noticed, and he pointed out toward the horizon. I saw a group of Orcs coming to storm our campsite. They were coming quickly, and we ran back to warn everyone else. Sadly, we were too late. Just as we began to rouse Aragorn, the Orcs attacked. One of the ugly creatures stabbed me with a curved, ugly blade, and I fell. Just as Legolas reached for me, more Orcs swarmed the site, and I was swept up, out of his reach.  
I watched, through half closed eyes, as the rest of the Company was kidnapped. Ainaernilien looked at me, then at Pippin. Her eyes were mournful. I stared into the green depths of her eyes, and she into mine, but we found nothing. I shut my eyes and looked away. I heard Legolas scream, but I could not tell what he said. He screamed again, in anger, frustration and sadness. This time, I could make it out exactly.  
"GALAFAEL! NOOOOOO!" Then, what I heard next, now that my senses were clearing, broke my heart. Legolas was weeping.   
~~~End of 1st person POV~~~  
Legolas wept openly as he watched the Orcs carry his love and her friends back to Mordor. Aragorn stood by, looking at him awkwardly. After several minutes of watching Legolas weep over their bed, he walked over.   
"Legolas, please listen. It's probably going to be...going to be quick and painless for them. They would not want you to cry for them. They were beautiful, strong-willed and intelligent. They will be missed." Aragorn's voice had caught in his throat, and his words were of no comfort to the distraught Elven prince. Legolas wept harder, and Aragorn stood, facing the watching group. "We have no choice." Legolas looked at him, eyes slightly red and puffy. "We must go after them."  
The group cheered and began getting stuff around. Legolas, now in better spirits, shaded his eyes and looked around.  
"The Orcs have not moved fast. They are naught more than a mile away." He hopped onto his horse. "Aragorn, I can see Galafael...she is beaten and bloody. We must go with haste!" He stopped and stared at Aragorn. He began to speak softly. "Let not the little ones take the watch...Galadriel KNEW!" Legolas spurred his horse on, and Arod opened at full canter. Before anyone else knew what had happened, he was gone.  
~~~1st person POV~~~  
I shook my head, wondering why everything was so fuzzy. Then, it all began to clear. I brought my hand to my head, and it came away red. I looked at my friends, who looked back at me. We did not speak. They all looked terrible, bloody and beaten like that. The last couple days were still sort of fuzzy, and I shook my head to clear it some more.  
The last thing I remember before I was knocked out was the mournful sound of Legolas weeping. My heart began to shatter again. When would he come for us? Aragorn would never abandon us to our doom, would he? I quickly shook out the uneasy feeling that had formed in my heart. Aragorn would never do that. I strained my eyes toward camp.  
What I saw shocked me. Legolas, atop Arod, was riding like Sauron himself was on his heels. About 20 yards back, Aragorn and the rest of the company followed. I shut my eyes again, abandoning myself to the fate that lay ahead. As the sun climbed higher in the sky, we made our way toward the vast expanse called Mordor.  
The Orcs did not show any signs of slowing down during the night, and surprisingly, neither did our company. Legolas was no longer ahead. He and Aragorn rode side by side in the front, bent low on the horses, continually spurring them on. I stared at Legolas, and for one brief moment, our eyes met. His blue eyes bored into mine, and I concentrated on sending him a message.  
Our gaze was finally broken when the Orc carrying Dûnathiel walked up behind me, shielding my view. My heart broke to see my good friend in such bad shape. I closed my eyes to the sight and let blissful sleep overtake me. All dreams I had were Legolas-filled, and they kept me happy for the time being.   
  
When I woke, I was surprised to see that the Orcs had covered great distances. I was less surprised to see that Legolas, Aragorn, and the rest of the group had rode unrelentlessly through the night. I had a feeling that the only time Legolas would stop was if I was in his arms, safe from harm, and the evil servants of Mordor.  
One thing I didn't understand though...why us? I had no time to ponder. The Orcs had finally realized that the group was after them, and they quickened their pace. I knew Mordor lay close. As the sun crept into the sky, the Orcs ran unrelentlessly toward Mordor.   
  
  
I woke, not remembering having fallen asleep, while in the air. For a moment, I thought that the Orcs had tossed us aside, until I was grabbed from the air. Right then, I knew how Merry and Pippin had felt. These Orcs were strong though. I was a full grown Elf, and they tossed me like I was a newborn. I looked around, and spotted my friends.   
They were dirty, smudges of dirt smeared on their dresses and faces. I hoped that the men had brought our packs. Our clothes were ripped and bloody, not to mention dirty. I stared at the horizon, spotting Legolas and Aragorn, still at the head of the group, riding. I smiled.  
The next thing that happened, however, ripped the smile from my face. The Orc at the head of the group shouted a password, and the large black gates of Mordor opened. I was then knocked out, and next thing I knew, I was stripped, laying on the floor in a dank, smelly room.  
  
When I awoke, in the aforementioned room, the first thing I did was grab one of the rough, putrid smelling pelts on the floor and wrap it around myself. When I looked around, I realized that I was in a small room with one window, about my height. Ainaernilien sat in the corner next to Dûnathiel and Morgaeriel, nursing a small bowl of something smelly.  
I stood on shaky legs and walked over to them. They were eating, although sparsely, a bowl of soup that looked terribly disgusting. They handed me a crude wooden spoon, and I joined them. The soup was cold, thin, and tasted terrible. After we had finished, we were still slightly hungry, but we were slightly stronger for the time being. I stood. The other three sat on the ground, huddled together.  
I walked, on slightly stronger legs this time, over to the window, and gazed beyond the gates. Legolas and Aragorn were leading the group closer to the gates, and the Orcs that guarded them. As I watched, horrified, Legolas loosed a bow into an Orc's throat, starting a large battle. The Orcs were more than we had, a hundred or so, and they ripped into the group like the men were tissue paper.   
The men were undaunted, however, and they fought back valiently. When the battle was over, one Orc lived. All but 2 of our company lived, and were standing behind Aragorn. Aragorn stood defiantly, sword pointed at the Orc's throat, and said something. I strained my ears, and I could barely make it out.  
"Give us the password. We will enter." The Orc snarled, and Aragorn put pressure on the sword, poking the Orc's neck with the tip. "Give me the password." Aragorn looked terrifying, and I withdrew from the window, just barely catching the Orc's reply. The gates swung open, and I knew the men were on their way.I turned to peek out the window, and saw the guys coming up the pocky path, and the Orc, laying dead by the gates.  
I walked over to where my friends lay, huddled together on the ground, and told them the news.  
"Aragorn and Legolas have led the group into Mordor. They are coming." They all jumped up, and went to the window. Sadly, we could not all fit, so as they stood by anxiously, I told what was happening. "They are fighting off many group of Orcs...that looks like it might have hurt. Oh...oh no...oh Elbereth..." My heart stopped, and I found no words.  
"What's happening? Fae? FAE?" I ignored the voices around me as I watched what happened. Legolas was laying on the ground, bleeding, in the middle of all of the horror. Aragorn was bent over him, wrapping torn pieces of cloth around his arm. I slowly sunk to the ground. Dûnathiel looked out the window, then at me. Only then did she speak.  
"Legolas has fallen. He is hurt, although I know not how badly." She looked at the other two Elves, who were staring at me. I shook my head slightly, to rid myself of the terrible image, and looked at them. They smiled and sat down.  
"The only thing we can do is ask the Lady Galadriel for her protection and strength. She will help him live." Ainaernilien looked at all of us. "I know she will." We nodded, and sat in silence for a moment. Everything was still, and I could hear my thoughts.  
  
*Fair Lady of the Golden Wood, I know Aragorn heeded not your advice. I know he got us into this, but he is trying valiently to get us out. This effort might cost the life of my Elven love. Please, save him. He is the only reason I have to live, and if he dies, I shall also perish from this land.*  
When my thoughts had finished, my friends were looking at me. I knew what they wanted, and I got up to look out the window. Legolas was sitting, slightly slouched, on Arod.   
"He's still alive!" My friends cheered quietly, as to not alarm the Orcs left to guard us. I watched the group as they moved up the path, and finally, came to the door of the tower.  
"Let us pass!" Aragorn demanded, to the Orc nearest him. The Orcs looked at each other, then pulled out curved scimitars, and the battle started. In a short time, Aragorn and the others had laid waste to the Orcs, and gotten into the tower. But, before they had entered, I had hung my long silver hair partway out of the window, and it caught the dull glint of the light from Mount Doom.   
Aragorn and Legolas had seen it. I looked down at them, and they up at me. I threw them a weak smile, and they entered the large tower.   
I turned to my friends. "I threw my hair out the window to let them know where we were. They will be here soon." We sat underneath the window and waited.  
Soon, there arose a great clamor in the hall. There was much shouting and clanging of swords. The sound I loved the most was the sharp twang of a bow. Legolas and Aragorn had come. After the sound had died down, I heard Legolas' voice through the door.   
"Galafael? Dûnathiel?" He knocked on the door, and I answered.  
"I'm here, and so is she!" Then I heard Aragorn's voice.  
"Are Morgaeriel and Ainaernilien in there with you?" He sounded tired and very worried.  
"Yes, they are. We are tired, cold, and hungry." At that moment, Legolas' voice floated through to us.  
"Aragorn, look! The girls packs are out here. And their dresses...which means..." Legolas started laughing, and the sound was light and happy. It instantly perked our spirits.  
"Legolas Greenleaf!" I opened the door and stuck my head out. "Give us our packs! They have our extra clothes in them!" Legolas was holding the packs, still laughing. Aragorn, who was very much amused, but still in a hurry, snatched them away and handed them to me.  
I shut the door and handed out packs. We dressed, and I opened the door again and walked out, followed by Dûnathiel, Morgaeriel, and Ainaernilien. I took my bow, which Legolas had carried from the campsite, and Aragorn and Eómer handed the other girls their bows. I embraced Legolas, not letting go until Aragorn pulled us apart. We quickly set off for the gates.  
  
We encountered many problems on our way out of Mordor. Massive hordes of Orcs attacked us, but we managed to escape the wrath of Mordor barely scathed. Several of our men had fallen at the gates however, and when we were far enough away from Mordor, we buried the men properly. It was no time to dally, however, and we set off quickly.  
I could not express how wonderful being free felt. Even for the short period of time I was captured, I still missed freedom. I needed the grass beneath my feet. When we finally stopped for the night, we were many leagues from Mordor, and in safe territory. I perched on a rock, removing my silver slippers and tossing them aside. With one glance at Legolas, I splashed my way into the calm river, delighting in the feel of the cool water.  
I was quickly followed by Legolas, then my Elven friends. Before long, we were joined by Aragorn, Eómer, and the rest of the men. Then, Merry and Pippin jumped in. We threw caution to the wind, knowing we had done a severe blow to Sauron's forces, and lit several fires, spending most of the night talking and laughing. Pippin came over to us about 12 times to make sure we were not angry, and the 12th time, I invited him to sit down.  
He sat, relieved that we were not angry, because angry elves are dangerous. I promptly burst into song, my clear, pretty voice carrying, and silencing everyone else. They scooted closer to listen.  
An elven-maid there was of old,   
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lórien the fair.  
  
Staring around me at the many pairs of eyes, expectantly waiting, I sighed and began to sing again.  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light   
As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool.  
  
As I began the next verse, a new voice had started. Legolas' baritone melted with my soprano, and the song took on new life. We continued to sing.  
Where now she wanders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed.  
  
The elven-ship in haven grey  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
Awaited her for many a day  
Beside the roaring sea.  
A wind by night in Northern lands  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
Across the streaming tide.  
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
The mountains sinking frey  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
Their plumes of blinding spray.  
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell,  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel.  
  
Of old he was an Elven-king,  
A lord of tree and glen,  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlórien.  
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,  
And dive into the water deep,  
As mew upon the wing.  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair,  
The foam about him shone;  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the West has come no word,  
And on the Hither Shore  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth anymore.  
  
We finished the song and smiled at each other. Pippin was delighted. He had loved that song when Legolas sang it in Lothlórien, and he still loved it. Everyone else moved back to their fires, lulled into a sense of security by our voices. I moved closer to Legolas for warmth. The slight night chill was beginning to get to me. We invited Merry and Pippin to stay with us, and they accepted.  
We set up beds and fell quickly asleep.  
The next day, we were totally alert and ready to get out of camp and get back on the road to Minas Tirith. We rode for hours, hardly stopping. Finally, at sundown, we crested a hill, and Aragorn stopped us on top. Sweeping his arm out over the landscape below, he looked at us.  
" I give you the realm of Gondor, and the city of Minas Tirith." Everyone looked at the huge city. It was very close now. We started again, and didn't stop until we were in the huge, walled city of Minas Tirith.   
  
Beds were prepared for us, but I knew we wouldn't sleep at all. We had just gotten word that Orcs were on the move, and that they were headed right for us. I sat on my bed with Legolas, and looked at Dûnathiel, Ainaernilien, and Morgaeriel. We were discussing what the next day would hold. Just then, a knock came on the door.  
"Enter." We all looked at the door, and a woman from Minas Tirith entered.   
"There is someone here, requesting to see Miss Galafael. And, I have brought your armor for tomorrow. The Orcs have not stopped, and will be upon us soon." She deposited the armor on the floor and beckoned to me. I stood and followed her out of the room.   
When I entered the hall, the first thing I noticed was that Aragorn was talking with someone without looking somber. He was laughing. The second thing I noticed was that I knew that someone.  
"Celenathil!" I shouted her name across the hall, and both Aragorn and Celenathial turned toward me. She recognized me instantly.  
"Galafael!" I rushed over to her, and we embraced. Aragorn just looked at us. When we broke apart, I looked at Aragorn.  
"I'm terribly sorry, Aragorn. Where are my manners? This is my eldest sister. Can't you see the family resemblance?" Aragorn looked back and forth for a moment.  
"You both look the same to me." Celena shook her head and looked at me.   
"I just couldn't leave you to fight the big group of Orcs that I saw coming this way alone! I had to come." I embraced her again.  
"I'm glad you're here, Celena." Just then, we heard a shriek from behind us.  
"Celenathil!" Morgaeriel was headed our way, followed by Dûnathiel, Ainaernilien, and Legolas.   
Celena and Morgaeriel embraced. When they broke apart, Celena looked at Legolas, Ainaernilien, and Dûnathiel.   
"Hail, Celena! What brings you here?" Dûnathiel was very happy to see her.  
"Orcs. No battles without me, of course!" Celena and Dûnathiel started laughing, and they embraced briefly before Celena turned her attention to Ainaernilien.  
"Aina! You look great! Same as the last time I saw you! I wanted to go with you, but I had something to do, and was thus delayed until now." She and Aina embraced, and then she looked at me and Legolas. We were standing next to each other, and his arm was around my waist. She smiled a knowing smile.  
"Celena, this is Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Northern Mirkwood. He's a very close friend." Her eyes flickered to his arm, still settled around my waist, and back to my face. I smiled at her.   
"Don't worry, I got your message. I know all about you two. That was sort of an alterior motive for coming. I wanted to meet the man I was giving my youngest sister to." Legolas smiled at her.   
"I assure you, I'll take great care of her. I'm not planning on losing her...ever." He looked at me.  
"Well, if this is all over, we should go back to our room. Aragorn, why don't you join us? All we are doing is discussing what tomorrow might hold." He nodded and followed us to the room. For the rest of the night, we talked about everything we could think of. The sun was still young in the sky when the horn sounded the alarm. We all threw armor on, grabbed our weapons, and rushed out.  
The battle was long and bloody, and basically a normal battle. The only thing that was notable was that a troll was there...the same troll that we had left for dead. He had attacked Morgaeriel, and she had chopped his head off with her sword. This time, we were very sure he was dead. Aragorn had been hurt badly, and we were not sure he would make it.  
He had been taken to the Houses of Healing, and we were anxious for any improvement. We had sent a message to my friend, and Aragorn's betrothed, Arwen. Sadly, the message had become ruined when my messenger was crossing the river, then rewritten, and by the time it got to Rivendell, Arwen recieved this message. Too bad I didn't know this until it was too late.  
~Arwen,  
This is Galafael. I just came out of battle, and should be resting, but I found this of utmost importance. Aragorn was hurt badly, and he did not make it.   
  
There is always hope!  
Galafael~  
  
A week after the battle, Aragorn began to show some improvement. For the next week, he got better and better. Then, the message came. When I recieved the message, I was with Legolas in the garden of Minas Tirith. An errand-runner found me and handed me a piece of paper.  
I read it, and felt my heart break. I knew instantly that my letter had been messed up, but that wasn't important at the moment. I stood, letting the paper float to the ground, and ran out of the gardens. I ignored Legolas' voice, calling me back. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and when I couldn't, I sank to the ground. I didn't realize I was sobbing until now, and I let myself cry.  
I laid there until Legolas and Celena found me. Legolas was holding the paper, and I knew he had read it. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. He set the paper down, and through blurry eyes, I reread the words that were written, hoping that they would change.  
~Galafael,  
  
Elrond here. Your letter was an ill tiding indeed. It is very hard to believe that battle could kill Aragorn. He was very brave, and Arwen did love him very much. I regret to inform you, as you are a friend of Arwen's, that Arwen has fallen very ill, and is dying. There is nothing anyone can do to help her. She will be gone ere the next full moon.  
  
Elrond~  
  
They had not changed. Legolas wiped my tears away, and I looked at him. I voiced the only thought in my head.  
"I have to tell Aragorn." Legolas helped me up, and we made our way to the Houses of Healing. When we arrived, Aragorn was sitting up, very alert, and directing the healers on how to heal his wound. It would have been amusing, if I had not come bearing such ill tidings. I did not know how to tell Aragorn that Arwen, my old friend, was dying, and was beyond help. The full moon was in three days. Would he have time to get to her?  
"Galafael! Legolas!" He was happy to see us, until he saw our faces. "What's wrong? None of the Fellowship fell in battle, did they?" I shook my head, fresh tears already running down my face. "Then what?"  
"It's something about Arwen."  
"What are you talking about?" Legolas sat on another stool and draped his arms over my shoulders. I swallowed the lump in my throat and began.  
"When you were hurt, I felt it was my job to inform Arwen. I sent a letter with an errand-runner, knowing that the person I chose would get it there. I believe there was an accident on the way to Rivendell, and the letter had to be rewritten. Arwen recieved a letter saying that you were dead. I just got a letter from Elrond. The grief was too much for Arwen. She is very, very sick. Elrond fears she might die. You must go to her."  
  
The next day, he got out of the Houses of Healing, and departed for Rivendell. Legolas and I watched him go, hoping he would get there in time.  
  
  
Aragorn returned a week later, triumphant. He told Legolas and I that Arwen was healed, and would be in Minas Tirith for our wedding.  
A very uneventful month passed, and Legolas and I had decided to be married in Minas Tirith in another week. The entire city was invited, and so were Legolas's father, the king, and his siblings. He was disappointed when he found out that only two of his brothers and his father could make it. Some of his people were coming too.   
Legolas and I were decorating the garden with white flowers when Aragorn came around.   
"Aragorn! What are you doing here?" He looked at me, and smiled slightly.  
"It sounds like you don't want me down here, Fae." The smile faded from his face. He watched as I stretched my arm to try to put a flower up. "Would you guys like my help?" We looked at him, amazed. I handed him some flowers, and he walked around, placing them randomly.  
"Legolas?" Legolas spun his head around, blond hair flying, and I shot him a dazzling smile. "Kings shouldn't be doing this, should they?"  
  
Legolas and I were sitting with the rest of my company, talking about the dresses they were to wear, and the rest of the arrangements. The wedding was tomorrow, and I could not shake the feeling in my stomach. Just then, a knock came on the door, and I shot an exasperated look its way.  
"Come in." Irritation, bordering on anger, edged my voice. A woman opened the door.   
"Excuse me, but there is someone here to see Legolas and Galafael." She spoke quietly, looking slightly apprehensive. I felt bad for scaring her.   
"My father! He must have come!" Legolas pulled me off the bed and out the door. My companions followed, ready to impress the Elven king, and stun Legolas' brothers. Their silver dresses were immaculate, their faces solemn and fair. We were almost carbon copies of one another.  
Legolas propelled me into the hall on his arm, and we approached the group of Elves standing in the hall, looking around. Legolas' father spotted us almost instantly, not that we were hard to spot. A fair, blond haired Elf, and five Elves in silver. We drew all attention to us.  
"Legolas! My eldest son!" Legolas and his father embraced, and I stepped back, standing in front of my companions. When Legolas and his father broke apart, he turned his attention to us. "Which one is Galafael?" I couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered look on the king's face. I stepped forward.  
"I am Galafael." He took my hand and kissed it, then looked at my friends. I motioned toward them. "This is my older sister, Morgaeriel, my oldest sister, Celenathil, and my good friends, Dûnathiel and Ainaernilien." I pointed to each in turn, and they smiled and bent their heads in perfect Elven fashion.  
Two Elves, clothed in the same attire as the rest, stepped forward. They bore a strong resemblance to Legolas, and I knew they were his brothers. I looked at my friends. Only Ainaernilien and Morgaeriel did not gape at the Elven lords. Dûnathiel and Celenathil stared, in a less than flattering fashion. I resisted the urge to slap them.  
"Galafael, these are my brothers, Elenien and Alohír." The two Elves did not seem very interested in me. Their gazes rested upon Celenathil and Dûnathiel, who had regained their composure, and were now regarding the Elves with a solemn gaze.  
"Hello, Galafael. Our brother has said much about you." Elenien still had not taken his gaze off of Dûnathiel. I looked at Legolas, who smiled back at me. Legolas cleared his throat, and his brothers looked at him, then at me. "You do not look like any Elves we have ever seen before. Where do you come from?"  
"I, and my friends here," I said, waving my hand gracefully behind me, "are Elves of the Golden Wood. We come from the Woodland Realm of Lóthlorien." There were footsteps behind me, and Legolas and I spun around to see who it was.  
Aragorn was walking toward us, clothed in more kingly attire.  
"Galafael. Legolas." He called us somberly, and we looked at him. He came up to us. Looking back and forth, he finally smiled. "Why did you not tell me your father had arrived, Legolas?" I smiled, and pulled Aragorn over to meet everyone.   
  
When all those introductions had been finished, Aragorn turned to Legolas and I.  
"You two should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you." He walked away, entering a door across the room.  
I bowed to Legolas' father. "Sorry to be leaving so soon, but Legolas and I really must rest."  
"Not at all, Galafael. I understand." At that moment, a woman from the city approached.  
"The rooms are ready, Miss. I can show the way." She waited, hovering by my elbow, as I turned back to the king.  
"Your rooms are ready, sire. Please follow this lovely young woman from Minas Tirith. She will show you to your chambers." We said our farewells, and Legolas and I turned to leave. My companions followed after, attracting the gaze of Legolas' brothers until we turned the corner.  
Back in the rooms, we clambered into bed, and fell asleep quickly. Even I did not know what the next day would hold.   
  
The next morning I awoke, and Legolas was gone. My friends were getting into their white dresses, and mine was laid across Dûnathiel's bed. I got out of bed and into my dress. Celenathil and Morgaeriel quickly fixed my hair, pinning it up with large white flowers. I looked out the window at the gardens, where the guests were already accumulating.   
"Galafael?" Ainaernilien was calling me. I turned around. "Ready?" I nodded. "Well, you look amazing. Let's go."   
  
Before I knew it, I was at the garden gates, staring at the ivy tangling itself up the iron bars. The members of the Guard standing at the gates pulled them open, and Dûnathiel, Morgaeriel, Ainaernilien, and Celenathil arranged themselves two-strong behind me. I lifted my head up, took a deep breath, and started to walk.  
Legolas and Aragorn were standing under the willow tree, watching me. Actually, Legolas was watching me, Aragorn was looking in the crowd for Arwen. As I reached the tree, my friends branched off, standing next to Legolas' brothers.   
I finally stood next to Legolas, and we looked at Aragorn. He began.  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and you are in the realm of Gondor, in the city of Minas Tirith, to witness this ceremony. I shall bind Galafael Laurelbough to Legolas Greenleaf for all the ages of this world, because that is how long they both shall live." This drew several chuckles. He paused, smiled at us, and went on. "These two shall live in peace with each other forever, bound eternally in love and devotion. Talk about devoted! All the Orcs of Mordor and Isengard together couldn't keep these two apart!" I mock-glared at Aragorn, but smiled in spite of myself, knowing he told the truth.  
"Come on, Aragorn!" Legolas whispered fiercely, and Aragorn went on.  
"Galafael Laurelbough, do you agree to bind yourself to Legolas, and never desert him?"  
"Of course I do, and will forever." I looked at Legolas, who had taken my hands in his.  
"Legolas Greenleaf, do you agree to bind yourself to Galafael, and never desert her?"  
"You know I do." We smiled at each other. He squeezed my hands lightly, and his touch was reassuring.  
"What these two have made here, nothing shall ever break." Legolas put an arm around my waist and kissed me. Everyone stood and applauded. I was a princess.  
  
Later, we commended Aragorn on such a great ceremony. He had grinned and said, "Even the part about the Orcs?" Everyone around us had laughed. A minstrel was singing a song about the ceremony, and Legolas and I danced to it. Merry and Pippin stood on the edge of the large fountain and danced, until Pippin had fallen in. Everyone pointed and laughed, and when Pippin stood up, dripping wet, he started laughing.  
Merry had jumped down just as Pippin had tried to pull him in, and he stayed dry. There was much cheer from everyone, especially Arwen and Elrond. None of us, however, forgot the two guests who were not with us. Frodo, the Ringbearer, and Sam, his best friend.  
  
A/N: Darn! I thought I could squish everything in, but sadly, I can't. This chapter is already too long. For those of you who think it's a little too long, cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it! *stares at everyone* I'm so sorry, but I'm a little egdy today. For those idiots who DON'T know, the only two things that can kill an Elf are battle and grief. Time for stuff that makes me feel better!  
  
Thank yous!  
Celenathil- One of my new members! I'm glad to have you in the story. We will be meeting many new characters soon. You make a wonderful elf, and older sister! Hanta, Celenathil! (Elvish for "Thanks!")  
Ainaernilien- Gotta put my new characters first, of course! I love to talk to you, and you and Nicole are the sole reasons I get on MSN. Without you, I would be totally lost, and "In Too Deep" would have never been written. Hanta, Ainaernilien!  
Morgaeriel- Girl, I don't know what I would do in study hall without you! You also make a wonderful elf and older sister. Anyway, cya tomorrow! Hanta, Morgaeriel!  
Dûnathiel- I don't know about you, but I'm worried about my credits for graduation. I think I might have like, a 75 overall GPA in Geometry. That sucks, doesn't it? Anyway, I still think you're awesome, and we must stick by each other against the evil Mr. Ross! You make a great addition to this story, and I have a feeling we will have some interesting adventures in this story in the future. Hanta, Dûnathiel!  
Tye'thalos- I am so sorry! I can't believe I killed you. Oh well, it had to happen. I wanted to live to see my wedding! You were a great troll, and are a great guy to hang out with! Hanta, Tye'thalos! 


End file.
